Down the Rabbit Hole (Namine version)
MICHAELLOVER presents Namine in Wonderland Starring Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Ashley Tisdale as the singing voice of Namine Demi Moore as Esmeralda Austin Lux as Toulouse Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit Jeff Bennett as Secretary Bird Jim Cummings as King Leonidas and Kaa Haley Joel Osment as Pixie Patric Zimmerman as Dixie John Ratzenberger as Hamm Wallace Shawn as Rex Eddie Deezen as Snipes Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy Duck Tony Salerno as Chip Shanelle Workman Gray as Larxene and Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief Chorus: Namine in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Namine in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there was a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a Gypsy girl with brown skin, raven- black hair, thick eyebrows, red lips, and emerald green eyes, wearing a pink ribbon that tied back her hair, a white top with a teal and gold bodice, a purple sarong, a white petticoat, a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. Her name was Esmeralda, and she was currently reading a history book. "... leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Bambi and Simba, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Rafiki-" Esmeralda was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Namine!" Sitting on a branch was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and light blue sandals. Her name was Namine, Esmeralda's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Ariel. Accompanying her on the branch was an orange kitten with hazel eyes, wearing a blue bow tie. His name was Toulouse. "I'm listening," Namine told Esmeralda in a bored voice. As Namine continued making her daisy chain, Esmeralda continues reading. "And even Rafiki, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Dumbo and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Namine placed her completed daisy chain on Toulouse's head, who shook it off onto Esmeralda's head. Namine giggled but Esmeralda shouted, "Namine! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mom." Namine apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Esmeralda responded. Namine rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Esmeralda asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Namine's head. She picked up Toulouse and set him on her lap. "That's it, Toulouse! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Toulouse nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Namine continued. This perplexed Toulouse, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Namine and Toulouse nodded and meowed. Namine jumped down to the ground and Esmeralda was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Namine said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Namine.'" Toulouse meowed. "Oh, but you would." Namine said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Toulouse, and all the other animals too." She put Toulouse down in a flowerbed, as Namine said, "Why, in my world..." Namine: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Namine drops a flower on Toulouse and he bats it away. Namine lies down in the daisy field. Namine: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Namine: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Namine: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Namine: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Namine and Toulouse lie down on the riverbank. Namine: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Namine closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Toulouse's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a brown rabbit wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and blue pants. His name was Br'er Rabbit. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Toulouse started to tug on Namine as he meowed loudly, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Toulouse," Namine said. "It's just a rabbit with clothes..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Br'er Rabbit pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Namine added in surprise, "And a watch!" Br'er Rabbit looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my fur and whiskers!" Br'er Rabbit exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Namine said. "What could a rabbit possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the rabbit, and Tippe followed his owner, as Namine yelled, "Please, sir!" Br'er Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Namine stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Namine chased after him, "Mister Rabbit! Wait!" Br'er Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Br'er Rabbit reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Br'er Rabbit: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Namine and Toulouse ran to the rabbit hole and Namine got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Toulouse meowed in agreement. Namine started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Toulouse, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Namine said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed was because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Toulouse was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Namine fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Toulouse!" Namine shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs